Movie Night
by obsessedsasusakufan
Summary: Rin, Ran, Ren, and Makoto have a scary movie night. Very short story. Slight makorin.


"Hi, Rinrin!"

Sighing, 'Rinrin' ruffled the small girl's dark hair, "Hey, kiddo."

Pouting at her own nickname, Ran pulled at the young man's hand urging him to enter the house, "We've got everything ready! Makoto even let us buy a bunch of candy and choose scary movies!"

"That sounds great Ran.." Rin chuckled at her excitement, only half listening to her words, "Where's Makoto? Shouldn't he have answered the door?"

"I looked before opening the door.. He went to the store to get something," She shrugged after a moment's pause, "I don't know what he's getting though."

When they stopped in the doorway to the living room, Rin noticed they did indeed have a bunch of candy mixed in a bowl, and a couple of movies scattered about on the coffee table. There were also a few blankets set on the couch.

Ren shuffled up to them, his hands clasped together behind his back, "Rin! Want to help us pick out the movie?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatcha got?"

Plopping down on the couch, Rin waited as the two picked up which movie either wanted to watch. The siblings held each case in front of him, eyebrow raising as he read the titles, "Makoto's letting you watch these movies?"

Both excitedly nodded their heads,

"I want to watch Epitaph, but Ran wants to watch Carrie!" Ren's shoulders slumped as he said this, eyes lowering to focus on the ground.

Ran scrunched her nose at Ren's obvious attempt at a guilt trip, "Oh, boo hoo! Rin, Carrie doesn't seem as scary as Epitaph. You know how Makoto is with scary movies! This wouldn't scare him as much, don't you think?"

Rin grinned at them, "I don't think Makoto would appreciate having to sit through either of those," He paused to watch their expressions change into absolute betrayal, "How about we watch Hausu instead."

Both kids began to whine, upset with his choice.

"I've never even heard of it!" Ran cried.

Rin chuckled, picking the movie up from the coffee table, "Well your parents seem to know what it is. I heard it was pretty fantastic anyway, just give it a shot you two!"

The complaints quickly ended as they heard Makoto coming in through the front door. There was no way they were going to bed early by getting caught complaining.

"I'm back!" The three waited until Makoto came to stand beside the arm of the couch, a warm smile adorning his face. His eyebrows slightly upturning in a show of slight worry after spotting the movies in each of his family members' hands, "Hey, Rin. Have you decided on a movie yet?"

Ren, and Ran looked at each other, glaring, before directing their gaze towards Rin who nodded, "Yeah, are you ready to watch it?"

Makoto's lips pursed before quickly twitching up into a tight-lipped smile, "I'm ready when you're ready.."

Rin rubbed his hands together before standing up with a large grin, "Alright!"

He took the DVD out if its case and turned to put it in. He glanced back at each of the Tachibana kids before putting the movie into the player.

Makoto watched him before spreading the blankets more and sitting on the couch. He waited for either of his younger siblings to climb onto his lap as Rin sat beside him. Ran snuggled into Rin's lap while Ren settled onto Makoto's.

The movie began with two people talking. All four occupants relaxed into the couch and blankets unconsciously having tensed in anticipation.

At a particularly slow part of the movie, Ran spoke up, "Rinrin? You're scared aren't you? You're like big brother!"

Rin replied with a forced whisper, "What? Of course I'm not!"

"Then stop hugging me so tightly!"

"Rin, you're hurting my arm." Makoto quietly added, hoping Rin's grip would loosen. Rin quickly released Ran but only slackened his arm that wound around Makoto's. He was thankful the room was so dark as he felt his cheeks and ears grew hot.

"I'm not scared, I'm perfectly-" His words were cut off by his and Makoto's scream as the young protagonist suddenly appeared on the screen with a screech.

The twins grimaced at the noises and covered their ears. As the scene progressed, the twins slowly began burrowing their faces into the chests of who they were sitting on. Tears pricked at the corners of their eyes, not wanting to see what happened next.

Ran cried as a man's low, eerie voice sent chills up their spines. He called out for the lady to stop running, "Mako turn it off! Rinrin why'd you pick this! It's too scary! I don't want to watch this anymore! Turn it off, turn it off!" Ren and Ran wrapped their arms around each other after pulling the blankets over their heads. Rin and Makoto also moved closer, pulling the heavy blanket around themselves tighter

The movie quickly ended after that. Not wanting to watch the credits, Rin sprung up with Ran in his arms to turn the TV off.

Turning around to look at Makoto and Ren, Rin shuffled back into his spot, wrapping the left side of the blanket back around Ran and him, snuggling into Makoto's shoulder.

Rin tried to lighten the mood, "Now I can say I've seen Hause... Next time why don't we watch a comedy?"

Makoto looked at Rin, his face half covered by the blanket, "A comedy is a good idea… I think we have a couple."

"Sounds good. I can bring some too." Rin pushed himself closer to Makoto since Ren and Ran decided to run off without a word. The two snuggled close not wanting to leave the comfort of the other.


End file.
